


Between the Sheets

by JackDangerously



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Haters gonna hate, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/pseuds/JackDangerously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you take a conniving demon and the King of Hell? Nestle Crunch Bars and a match made in Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were cosplaying as Ruby and Crowley respectively at a con, and we were sharing green tea Nestle Crunch Bars and we just kinda...created...this. I have no regrets.

           Deep, deep in the secluded inner workings of Hell, in the most hidden of rooms, there lay a bed with sheets the color of bright fresh blood. Two bodies breathed evenly under the silk, and one of them stirred uneasily as he swam up from the sea of dreams. He sat up in the massive bed, his mind still fogged with sleep. The King of Hell yawned impressively, his jaw popping audibly as he reached towards the ceiling of his bedroom, the muscles in his vessel’s chest and arms stretching pleasurably. He let out a deep, satisfied sigh and looked over at the still slumbering woman beside him, a small smile on his face.

            Ruby’s long black hair fanned out on her pillow, the curls wild and tousled from the long night of less than innocent activities. Crowley reached out and brushed a wayward strand away from the creamy flesh that covered her bare shoulder, and she murmured, pressing into his touch. He chuckled deep in his chest before he reached over the side of the bed and snagged a bag off the floor. The label read, “Nestle Green Tea Crunch”, and, though previously stuffed full, was now a little more than half empty. He unwrapped one of the small candy bars and ate it with great pleasure.

            Ruby had been the one to introduce him to this strange food, almost forcing him to eat one the first time. Well, there was no _almost_ about the forcing. She had tricked him-- _him_! Crowley, the King of Hell!—into a Devil’s Trap and refused to let him out until he tried one. After a long, long thirty two hours of boredom, he had caved in and tried it. He had then, promptly, finished the rest of the bag by himself. Since that day it had been something they shared together, even though Ruby oftentimes hid it from Crowley so he wouldn’t devour the entire bag by himself. Hey, what could he say? _She_ was the one who made him try it in the first place.

            “Are you going to eat all those by yourself?” Crowley was pulled from his thoughts by Ruby’s soft, amused voice and he looked over at her, his lips pulling into a smirk as she sat up and pulled the scarlet sheets up to cover her bare torso.

            “I was planning on it, but you’ve caught me red-handed. Does this mean I have to share?” He unwrapped another Crunch bar, starting to put it into his mouth when she leaned in and kissed him, her mouth deftly stealing the sweet and crunching it loudly. As she pulled away, his grin grew wider. “If that’s sharing, then I’ll gladly keep doing it.”

            She smiled sweetly, her eyes batting playfully at him. “I thought so.” She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

            END


End file.
